


The theory of never growing up

by tossingcaesarssalad



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Families, Canonical Character Death, Chris Kent is Superboy, Connor Hawke is Speedy, Crushes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason has friends but this isn't as fluffy as you think it will be, Kyle Rayner is a Green Lantern, More Warnings, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Sad Ending, Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tossingcaesarssalad/pseuds/tossingcaesarssalad
Summary: Four superhero novices face the world of heroic acts and villainous crimes together forming an unbreakable bond along the way.





	1. CLARK

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post that I cannot seem to find. It had included Jason, Kyle and Connor but I decided to throw Christopher in BECAUSE HE WAS SUPERBOY TOO. I wanted Jason to have friends okay? Okay.
> 
> And I know in most cases, Christopher is usually around Tim's age when he became Robin and he was Damian's age in that one comic I can't remember the name of (mind you where Chris was also friends with Kyle AND Connor. Two people who were around Jason's age–COME ON DC.) There is also that weird Phantom Zone aging that I've decided to totally ignore cause screw canon. 
> 
> For reference purposes the ages of most characters(in the beginning of the story)are listed below cause DC doesn't know how to do timelines: 
> 
> Chris: 13  
> Kyle: 12  
> Connor: 10  
> Jason: 10
> 
>  
> 
> Another note, the first two chapters are unedited and under construction. However, it is fine if you have already read them as they will still hold the same content.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events following Lor-Zod's arrival to Earth, Daily Planet Reporter, Clark Kent(a.k.a Superman) adopts the Kryptonian child in hopes of him leading a normal life.
> 
> However, as the boy now called "Christopher Kent", begins to feel the need to use his Yellow Sun granted powers, Clark trains him to become Superboy, Superman's sidekick.
> 
> Yet neither of Clark's identities have much experience with training children, so he goes to the man he knows will be able to help: Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most characterizations have Chris as a brown-ish blond haired boy with either brown/blue/green eyes.
> 
> For the sake of keeping him aligned with the rest of the Super family, I have decided to have him keep the light brown-to blond hair and depict him with blue/green eyes.

_and may it be told—they were not their fathers—but they were just as brilliant; ~~ **no copies here.**~~_

_\---_

 This was a terrible idea. 

 

Clark remembers the day he told Bruce about Christopher. He had been quite nervous really, having never had to parent a young child. Yet Bruce had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and assured him that Chris–just as Clark had–would learn to control his powers with time.

 

That comforting hand had turned into an incredulous look upon hearing that Clark wanted his new son to live a relatively normal life. Clark couldn't help but feel a little offended. Yes, it would be difficult and there would be times Clark would question his choice and maybe he was being a  _tad_ bit hypocritical–

 

_Yeah, Clark you get the point._

 

Clark knew that shying away a Kryptonian's sun granted abilities was no easy feat–he was a complete wreckage in the beginning. But wasn't that good enough reason for Chris to wait out until he had full control of his abilities? 

 

But here they were, against Clark's better judgement, sitting within the bat cave watching his son prepare to partake in a sparring match.

 

"Okay!" Chris yells, throwing his hands into the air with an exciting flick of movement. He was smiling beautifully, dimples and shiny whites. Clark's stomach churned. God, this was a bad idea. 

 

"We'll begin shorty. Jason's finishing up some work upstairs. He'll be down soon." Bruce informs them curtly, not turning away from the bat-computer's screen. 

 

"Jason?" Christopher's questions at the same time Clark splutters, "Wait, what?" 

 

This time, Bruce turns around to glance skeptically at Clark. He holds the gaze for a few seconds before turning to Chris.

 

"Jason is my partner, Robin. You'll spar against him." Clark wonders if Bruce had the cowl on, if it would have sounded as kindly. 

 

"Bruce, is this a good idea?" Clark asks quietly, floating over to where his friend is tapping on the bat computer's keys in smooth motion.

 

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks without meeting Clark's eyes.

 

"I mean that Jason is still pretty new to our line of work. He hasn't had that much experience fighting metas yet and–"

 

"Jason learns quickly," Bruce cuts in sharply. Then, "This is the perfect time for both boys to be exposed to something new isn't it, Clark?"

 

It's a rhetorical question, ment to make Clark feel like an asshole,but his point still stood. Sure, if it had been Dick sparring against Chris instead of Jason he would've been less concerned. Dick had fought against super powered villains  _and_ heroes before—he knew what to do if anything went haywire. Jason was different. 

 

Jason wasn't Dick. 

 

"Hey, Bruce I finished my essay I'm ready to tra-" Jason stops at the foot of the stairs abruptly. He stares at the training mats where Chris is sitting, staring up with equal curiosity. 

 Clark can't help but looked shocked. He hadn't heard Jason walk down. That was strange. He can tell Bruce is raising an eyebrow behind him but doesn't bother to look. 

 

"Jason," Bruce begins, "This is Christopher. He'll be your sparring partner from time to time." 

 

Jason stares in his father's direction for a moment, but makes his way to the mats with only a little hesitation in his movements. Clark hears his heart rate picking up at a steady, nervous pace.

 

 Jason does not even have time to introduce himself before Chris is practically  _shooting_ off the mats, moving so fast Jason back pedals. Unfortunately, he was a bit slow and his foot caught onto Chris's own. Clark is just about ready to rush over, but Jason is quicker this time. He steadies his balance and clutches Chris's shoulder yanking them both up right. 

 

"Woah are you oka–"

 

Chris doesn't even say a thank you before jolting his head up, a squeaky voice that Clark doesn't remember belonging to his son spurts "H-Hiya, I'm Christopher Kent the new—and well  _only—_ Superboy! You must be _The_ Robin, Jason! Since this is the first time I'm training please, kick my butt gently!"

 

Clark chokes down the throbbing embarrassment forcing itself out his mouth in what he knows will sound like a croaking frog.

 

Jason, completely thrown by the sudden spasm of movement and jittery introduction, blinks, baffled. Nonetheless, quid pro quo, Robin had never been one to  _not_ have anything to say. 

 

"No problem. Let's just keep both our butts of the floor right now. Lemme tell ya, you'll bruise for days. It's really hard to take a poop." 

 

The sharp breath Clark intakes feels more like press for laughter then shock. God, where does Bruce find these kids? Bruce is hiding a few chuckles behind him only adding to Clark's open spasm of confusion. 

 

"So your name is Christopher, right? Imma just call you Chris for– _Waitasecond,"_ Jason releases Chris's shoulder and turns his own wide eye stare to Clark. "Your name is Clark  _Kent._ He's Christopher  _Kent._ When did you get a son?

 

"I uh–" 

 

"I'll explain it later Jaylad. For now, let's just focus on the match." Bruce cuts in. Jason nods and shakes off his red sweater. Clark shouldn't be weirded out by the fact he's clad in gym wear already.

 

A squeak of turning wheels and Bruce is up from his computer seat, stalking over to the edge of the mat. As though it were a signal, Jason lowers into a battle stance and Chris follows soon after looking much to excited. 

 

A small smirk graces Jason's features, "By the way, don't worry Chris. I'll definitely be kicking your butt in the most gentle way possible.  _Promise."_

 

\---

 

Chris was on the floor in a matter of minutes and even then Clark knew that Jason was pulling his punches. He knows Chris asked him to go easy, but Clark can't help the small feeling of disappointment in his chest.

 

 Jason smiles gently and offers Chris a hand off the floor which the blond boy takes happily. He's smiling quite big for someone who was just floored with and Clark can't help but think of all the people who would be just as happy and kind. 

 

_Not many._

 

Welp, he feels like an asshole. 

 

"Hey that was pretty good," Jason comments as Chris begins to dust himself off. 

 

Chris looks as though someone had just offered him the world, "Really?!" he gapes. 

 

Jason smiles, "Yep. When you start learning all the cool techniques there are you'll be great." 

 

Yep, Clark's an asshole. It's official. He should just start telling people that. "Oh yeah, the 's' stands for asshole." Wouldn't that be a great article to write.  _Superman or Superass?_

 

"Good work Jason. Now that we've seen how Chris fairs, we'll start to integrate more defense tactics into his training." There is a hint of fondness in Bruce's voice that not many people would've caught, but Jason beams evermore. 

 

"So trainings over for today? If it is—" Jason smirks at Chris, placing his hands behind his head, "Do you maybe want to go play baseball?" 

 

"Baseball? Sure! But I—uh, don't know how to play..." Chris says a bit awkwardly. Since living with Clark and Lois, the couple had been trying their best to give Chris a normal life. Lois had enrolled him in a junior soccer team, but when it became obvious that Chris wasn't really interested in the sport, she allowed him to stop going. 

 

Clark had assumed Chris just didn't like sports. Apparently he was wrong. 

 

"That's cool I'll teach you how to play," Jason says smoothly and he glances back at Bruce. Bruce nods his head and with that, Jason leads Chris up the stairs and Clark can't help but smile a little when he hears Chris asking about the clock. 

 

"Woah! Do all the huge clocks lead to the cave?" 

 

He hears Jason snort, "It's a grandfather clock," he informs,"And no, actually. Not all of them are entrances." 

 "Wow! A grandfather clock? Why's it called that? Do grandfathers make them? My grandpa makes stuff!" 

 

"No. Hey, they are actually called that because..."

 

As their voices fade out, Clark turns back to Bruce with an apologetic look. 

 

Bruce doesn't acknowledge it, instead walking back to the computer and sitting down at the desk. Clark floats over,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have held so many doubts over Jason. And Chris looks really happy. I'm sure he'll do great training here with you and Jason." 

 

Bruce doesn't turn to look at him,"You weren't wrong. Jason is still new, but he is talented. With a little more work, I know he'll be great."

 

It isn't often Bruce speaks this openly, so Clark lets the words settle in and let's the matter go. "Hey, do you think when Chris is done training they'll be a team too?" he says trying to lift the mood. 

 

Bruce huffs, but it doesn't sound irritated."I don't doubt that happening." 

 

The sound of glass breaking makes both men look towards the stairs. 

 

"Oops!" Clark hears Chris shout at the same time Jason yells, "Sorry Alfred!" 

 

Bruce sighs and Clark smiles. The Gotham hero stares at the computer screen with a new look of exhaust that comes with parenting.

 

"But they'll probably end up damaging more buildings than you do, Clark."

 

Clark's smile drops, "That was payback for me being an asshole wasn't it?" 

 

Bruce only smirks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, Clark is just afraid that Jason will get hurt. He's a new parent and concerned.


	2. HAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal Jordan doesn't know how he gets himself into these situations. After the apparent death of a fellow Green Lantern, the ring chooses a young boy named Kyle Rayner. However, Kyle has zero experience in the hero field and with no knowledge of the Lantern Corps, he will need guidance. But with no other Lanterns available, Hal reluctantly takes the child under his tutelage. 
> 
> Hal soon decides to introduce Kyle to the Justice League and to his surprise, Kyle isn't the only crime fighting kid there! Things are about to get complex and Hal isn't ready for that kind of responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being posted earlier than anticipated as an apology gift.(I'm still screaming). To explain Kyle's situation, his father Aaron Rayner who is (canonically)a secret agent leaves his family on business and out of grief, his wife Maura Rayner leaves their son in foster care for sometime(happens so much more than needed). However, when a supposed sickness takes Maura's life Kyle is left in the care of his crappy foster family.

Hal Jordan is not sure on what the hell he's doing. Not that he's going to go and admit it. 

 

Kyle Rayner is currently sitting on his lame excuse for a couch in the living room, fluidly sketching in a bright blue sketchpad. The kid hasn't questioned nor complained once about the sorry apartment he's sitting in, to which Hal is grateful. 

 

"What time do you have to be back?" He should feel a little bad for not remembering the kid's schedule, but listening to boring old men yap for hours wasn't his strong suit. 

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson said 9:00pm," Kyle says without looking up from his sketchpad. "Though the really don't care if I stay over." he adds casually. 

 

Hal makes a sound of recognition, choosing to slide past the last bit because there was no way a twelve year old kid was staying in his apartment. 

 

His nephew's didn't even like to stay in it and Hal doesn't want to make Kyle's crap situation more crappy. He stalks over to the kitchen counter to check his phone for any messages. Carol and several other Lanterns had been called for a mission that Hal too _would've_ been on if not for Kyle. 

 

He sighs and rubs his face absently seeing no new messages from any of the Lanterns. Walking over to the fridge he pulls out a vanilla pudding cup and searches the counter for a suitable eating utensil. To his surprise, there is actually a clean spoon sitting on the drying rack. 

 

Grabbing the spoon and pudding in one hand, he makes his way back to the living room holding out the cup. Kyle looks up from his pad and takes the cup and spoon with a murmured 'Thank you'. He places the items onto the couch to shove his sketchpad into the bright green backpack leaning against the couch frame. 

 

"Done drawing?" Hal asks comically, deciding that trying to converse was better than sitting around, uncomfortable. Kyle nods quietly and picks up the pudding struggling to open the wrapper. Hal idly reaches over to open it for him and hands it back. 

 

"Thank you and yeah. I decided that I could wait till we go to the Watchtower place." Kyle mutters, scooping up the liquid."Costume designs could wait."

 

Hal nods and rubs his face vigorously with a drawn sigh. Right. The meeting. Silence envelopes the room and Hal awkwardly leans against the kitchen doorframe, wondering why these sort of things have to happen to him. 

 

"By the way, Hal?" Kyle's already finished the pudding cup and is slipping past Hal's body mass to get to the kitchen. He tosses out the cup and tip toes to reach the sink. Hal sighs and gingerly grabs the spoon from Kyle's tiny—did all kids have such small bodies?—hand. 

 

He places the spoon in the sink deciding to wash the dishes later."Yeah?" he says walking back over to the living room. Kyle frowns at him but walks back to the living room to stopping to pull a plastic bottle from one of the side pockets of his backpack. 

 

"What is the problem with Batman? When you were talking about these Justice League members, you didn't sound to happy about him." The kid takes a sip of whatever liquid is in the bottle. "I know he's big and scary and everything but is he  _that_ bad?" 

 

Hal blinks at the kid who's staring up at him with those huge ass green eyes, full of curiosity. "Uh, well Bats doesn't really like kids, that's all."

 

Not true. Well, not entirely true. Batman  _was_ the kinda figure to scare the shit out of kids but he didn't necessarily mean too. Besides, somewhere in Spooky's cold empty body, he found it in him to take in an orphan. It was weird, thinking about both happy, full of smiles easy going Dick Grayson and broody, dark, emotionally stoic Bruce Wayne being father and son. Dick was the complete opposite of Bruce, a happy brightly colored figure in the night as Robin. 

 

But. He wasn't Robin anymore, so Hal's point still stands. 

 

"But doesn't Batman have Robin?" Kyle's still staring at him curiously from his crouched position on the floor drinking from the sippy cup styled bottle. 

 

"Yeah but Robin's  _Nightwing_ now, remember?" Hal says and he's puzzled when Kyle looks at him like he'd just stated,  _'Yeah but people breath air.'_ Did he word something weirdly?

 

"Well I know  _that,_ but there is a new—" The sound of Hal's phone ringing drowns away Kyle's next words and the Lantern fumbles into the kitchen to answer the call. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Hey Hal," Barry sounds out of breath which is obviously  _concerning._ "Where the hell are you? The meeting started ages ago!" 

 

Hal glances up at the digital clock on the wall and groans. "Yeah sorry,  I've been a little busy. What's going on there? Are you alright?"

 

Barry snorts across the line and Hal can imagine the sarcastic look in his eyes, "Oh yeah. I'm  _great._ Listen Hal—"

 

A loud crash sounds from somewhere in the tower and Hal winces, pulling the receiver away a couple of inches. 

 

"Oh  _no,"_ Barry groans, "The toaster! Ah god, Hal I've got to go and  _you_ have to get here now!" 

 

"Wait, is there an att—" the line goes dead before Hal can finish and he sighs for what seems like his hundredth sigh that day. 

 

Kyle stands up from his crouched stance, pushing the bottle back into its compartment. "It sounds like they're in trouble! We should go—"

 

"No," Hal shakes his head, shoving his phone into his pocket and rushing into his room to grab his Lantern ring. " _I_ need to go. You need to go back to the Jacksons today!" 

 

Kyle looks distraught and wrinkles his nose, "But you said I could meet the League today!" he protests. 

Hal fights the urge to glare at the kid, "That was before I knew that there was probably an attack on the League! It's too dangerous for you there. Now, come on. Grab your backpack and lets go!" 

 

  **❧❧❧**

It takes all of Hal's will(and that's saying something) to not curse out the Jacksons—more like  _Jackasses—_ in front of Kyle. His hand tensely hovers above the touch pad that awaits his recognizable hand print. Behind the sound proof door of the Watchtower's main entrance is God knows what. An alien threat? Darkseid? Dennis and Emily fucking Jackson who aren't home and won't answer their phones?

 

"Okay Kyle," Hal draws turning his head to face the kid. Kyle's head is tilted back so Hal can see his entire face. The kid doesn't look at all terrified and if he wasn't wearing a power ring on his small fingers—Hal would be surprised. 

 

"There is probably some really bad people behind this door and when I open it I want you to stay  _behind_ me got it?" Even though it's a question Hal is hoping the kid just takes it as an order or he might actually start losing it. 

 

Kyle seemingly takes the hint and nods, positioning himself firmly behind Hal's much taller form. Hal sends him a nod and turns back to the touchpad. He takes in a deep breath and presses his hand to unlock the door. 

 

The door flies open and Hal's ears are immediately filled with the cries of several League members. Hal is flying into the board room, ready to take some poor bastard down and—

 

" _Oh my fuc—Hal has a kid with him **too**!"_ he hears Barry shriek from his place on the floor. The entire room freezes. 

 

Hal blinks baffled, surveying the room for the threat that was apparently terrorizing his friends but all he sees are exhausted looking superheroes. 

 

Barry is laying on the floor glaring up at Hal and Arthur is leaned up against a wall muttering something about children being 'bottom dwellers', whatever the hell that meant. He doesn't see Diana or Dinah anywhere but Ollie is staring straight at Hal—or perhaps  _behind_ Hal with the most terrified and awed expression Hal has ever seen on his face. 

 

Loud footsteps echo close to the room and at the same time Barry groans, someone crashes straight into Hal's backside shouting a "Sorry!" as they do. Hal somehow manages to keep himself up and when he cranes his neck around he's met with wide green eyes that do not belong to Kyle. 

 

"Connor!" Ollie shouts and he's practically diving into Hal's space launching himself at this tiny kid dressed as a mini Green Arrow. Hal gasps when small hands squeeze his left thigh and he remembers that Kyle is still with him. The kid is staring straight at the boy Ollie called "Connor" with an expression of utter bemusement. 

 

That's when Hal realizes the kid is wearing fucking  _rocket boosters_ on his feet. Ollie is gripping the kid in both his arms and Barry is off the floor throwing himself at the boosters and yanking them off the poor kid. 

 

A sigh of relief escapes Arthur and Barry both and the kid named Connor slumps into Ollie's arms looking relieved. 

 

"I swear Batman we just used it for a second—" Bruce and Clark walk into the room with Diana and Dinah trailing behind them looking both done and amused at the same time. 

 

Oh. Oh  _fuck._ Bruce is holding a kid dressed as  _Robin. Clark_ is grasping the hand of a mini blond him. 

 

 _Holy fuck,_ Hal thinks.  _What the fuck is going on?_

 

"What the fuck is going on?" Screw sensory. Hal lost his patience the second a rocket using kid crashed into him. Kyle is still gripping his thigh, but in a more comfortable resistance. 

 

Bruce and Clark stare at him and Dinah comes rushing to his side with a gasp. 

 

"Oh my god! Hal you have a kid with you too! Gosh, is everyone bringing in kids today?!" She kneels down to Kyle's level and inspects him closely. 

 

Kyle shrinks back behind Hal even more. Dinah blinks noticing the sudden shyness and smiles brightly. "Hi there! I'm Black Canary. Don't be shy. What's your name?"

 

Kyle opens his mouth to answer but Barry cuts him off. "That's a good question but a better question is why he has a power ring?"

Bruce sighs and all eyes are on him. He doesn't have the cowl on and is rubbing at his forehead like he has a headache. The Robin dressed kid at his side glances at everyone sheepishly. 

 

"Uh, we're really sorry for causing so much trouble. We won't do it again."

 

The blond kid near Superman nods his head, "Yeah we got really carried away. We're sorry."

 

The kid sitting in Ollie's lap looks exhausted but he nods too, "Sorry." he mutters. 

 

Bruce sighs again and Clark smiles at them all looking a little embarrassed, "I think we should all sit down. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."

 

Yeah, Hal totally agrees. He's definitely going to need a drink after all of this. 

  **❧❧❧**

"Okay," Dinah clicks her tongue and juts her chin at Hal, "So one of the Green Lanterns died and now Kyle has the power ring."

 

"Yes," answers Hal. 

 

"And no other Lantern is available so you're the one teaching Kyle how to use the ring?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And Kyle's foster parents are..." Dinah trails off her gaze falling onto the four boys sitting around the table quietly. Jason, Chris and Connor haven't said anything after their apologies but everyone can all see the three of them sending Kyle(and each other) curious looks. 

 

"...not the most  _reasonable,"_ Dinah decides,"So you brought Kyle with you?"

 

Hal nods and says yes a final time. He places a hand on Kyle's head. "I was actually planning on having him come and meet all of you. I didn't know—"and his gaze(glare)falls onto the three men who had been as quiet as their sons,"—that there were other kids here too."

 

This time, J'onn(who had arrived shortly after Hal and Kyle  _after_ all the chaos was over)speaks up, "I know you are quite busy with the Lantern Corps and all, but the boys are actually not  _new_ news. All three of them had been in the papers at some point in the past few months."

 

Barry snorts, "I'm pretty sure Hal's made if clear that he doesn't pay attention to the news."

 

No, no he doesn't. That should've been clear on the day they first established the goddamn League;whilst everyone was in utter shock to find out Batman was  _"The"_ Bruce Wayne, Hal was sitting around wondering who the fuck Bruce Wayne is and why he's such a  _big deal._

 

Hal sighs, rubbing his forehead. God, he's going to have a massive headache later."Okay, so that clears up Kyle. And since I'm so  _under informed,_ can someone tell me about the Robin and the mini Superman and Green Arrow?"

 

"I've been  _trying_ to tell you Hal," everyone's eyes snap straight to Kyle. The boy shrinks back a bit and shifts closer to Hal and The Green Lantern remembers that no one else in the room has actually heard the kid  _speak._

 

Somehow, the other boys take this as a queue and the boy in the Robin costume jumps up from his seat. He practically shakes the domino mask off and Hal's pretty sure this kid's eyes are even  _bigger_ than Kyle's. 

 

"My name's Jason. Jason Todd. I'm the new and  _improved—"_ he winks at Bruce and the man actually  _smirks,_ "—Robin." He smiles at Hal and Kyle and God the kid's dimples are  _huge_ , what the hell is with children?

 

The domino affect begins, with the mini blond Superman also standing from his seat. He's much calmer than Jason and sends Kyle a more pleasant grin. 

 

He reaches over and holds his hand out towards the kid hiding partially behind Hal, "My name's Christopher or Chris for short. I'm the new and only Superboy."

 

Woah  _what?_ There's a kryptonian kid?  _Superman_ has a kid?

 

"Chris crash landed on Earth a couple of months ago. Lois and I adopted him, so he lives with me now. He's still learning to use his powers but has gotten so much better." Clark has one of those stupidly fathering grins on his face that Hal thinks looks corny but it seems to make Chris happy. 

 

There's a tiny palm slithering at Hal's bicep and Kyle is reaching over and gently shaking Chris' out stretched hand. 

 

"Kyle—Oh you already  _knew_ that, Sorry." Kyle looks around sheepishly but Chris only beams back at him. 

 

Hal wonders if all Kryptonians are so happy go lucky. 

 

"That's cool Kyle, I introduced myself like. Seven times. My name is Connor Hawke-Queen. I'm Speedy." The kid named Connor smiles from his place on Ollie's lap and—wait did that kid just say  _Queen?_

 

 

"You have a son." Hal says curtly. "You didn't  _tell me."_

 

Ollie shrugs and gives Hal an apologetic half grin, "I've been meaning too. But with you on Lantern business and you know all the stuff happening around Star City, I kinda didn't have time? I had the same plan as you. Introduce Connor to the league."

 

Arthur shifts in his seat, "Well," he says, "It looks as though you all had the same idea." he gestures to Clark and Bruce. Clark smiles looking slightly embarrassed but Bruce still blank as a fucking board.

 

Silence embeds the room and if it weren't for the four kids in the room Hal would've definitely cracked out some sex joke he's been meaning to make. 

 

"Welps," Jason perks up, elongating the 's', "these introductions have been fun and all..." he trails off. 

 

"But," Chris says picking up on his tracks, "sitting around is boring! Cmon! We can show Kyle around the tower, right? This time we won't break anything!" 

 

"Yeah! And I want another Oreo anyway!" Connor pipes in. 

 

Ollie's sigh makes him sound so much more mature then Hal is certain he is, "I told you Connie. Those belong to J'onn!" 

 

"Well," Connor throws back, "sharing is caring."

 

"So yeah?" Jason asks turning back to his mentor. 

 

Bruce is taking longer to give an answer than Hal was used to and he feared that the kids were in line of a signature Bat lecture. But, Bruce just nods. 

 

"Be careful this time," Clark adds in, "No more funny business got it?" 

 

Three simultaneous nods and the sidekicks were up. Connor stalks toward Hal and maneuvers his hand between Kyle's arm, grasping his palm. 

 

"Well then let's go! Kyle you've  _got_ to try the oreos! Have you had oreos? I've only had the regular ones—well till today. There's a whole bunch of flavors—"

 

"Did you know there was a gold Oreo?" Chris cuts in, his Cape flapping in the wind as he bounds at their heels, Jason following close behind with a small smirk on his delicate features.  

 

"Woah what? There are gold oreos?" Kyle asks, incredulous and Hal is totally not jealous by how much more confident Kyle sounds with them than he does with him. 

 

"Yup!" Chris and Connor reply—and promptly gasp. A quick jinx battle follows as the trail off down the hall. Though it is quickly broken when Jason bluntly informs them that there are better things to do they play jinx. 

 

Dinah and Diana watch them go fondly, with motherly smiles on their faces and Hal suspects they're already planning on all those wacky things women do for kids. Damn, does he envy them. None of them are probably even fourteen yet and they already have women like Diana (cause Ollie would totally break his neck if he even  _thought_ of Dinah)around their squishy tiny little fingers. 

 

"Aren't then just so cute?!" Dinah coos soon after the boys voices have disappeared down the hallway. Diana nods in response and Ollie grins. 

 

Barry snorts, "Yeah cute. But trouble." 

 

Clark grins, "Speaking of trouble, there has been concern in North Carolina over—"

 

"Wait a moment," Arthur interjects, his eyes darting around the room quickly. Bruce has stiffened and looks close to saying something but Arthur beats him to it. 

 

"Where are the rocket boots?" 

 

Hal scans the floor to see the boots missing from where Barry dropped them. Bruce is up out of his seat in seconds mumbling something about Robin's training and 'old habits' or something just as squealing noises painfully fill the ears of all the leaguers. 

 

Excited shouts erupt from somewhere in the tower, several doors down and Hal turns quick enough to see Kyle zoom by. Rocket boots on his feet, golden oreos in his mouth. He feels his stomach drop at the same time his lip twitches. 

 

Seemingly unbothered by the sight, Diana stands with a flourish, dragging Barry by the arm towards the door. "Come Barry! It's time for another round of training!" 

 

Barry only groans and grips Hal's arm tightly. He looks his eyes with a narrowed glare. "You brought the new one. You help."

 

"Good thinking! Hal could use some more training to!" Before he can react to either statements, he feels himself being lifted off the chair and dragged by his gloved arm into the polished hallways. 

 

The happy shouts are loud once more and apparently, it isn't Kyle wearing the boots. No, in fact it's Jason and he's carrying Kyle on his back. "Heeeeey Hal!" Kyle shouts as they whiz past him. 

 

Two seconds later a stronger wind flashes past, this time looking oddly like the forms of Superboy and Speedy. 

 

Barry gapes, "Wait what?! Clark! The kid can fly?!" 

 

"He can?!" Clark screeches, equally bemused and rushing into the hall with Bruce and Arthur at his heels. 

 

Hal finds himself groaning and thudding hi head at the wall behind him. Boy is his going to need like four days of sleep to wash away today.  He isn't sure what's going on or why Clark looks like he's about to have a seizure, but boy is he gos fucking sure of one thing!

 

There is no way he's going to have Kyle back by 9:00 pm. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hal Jordan did not sign up for this.  
> Bruce knows these kids will be the death of him.  
> Clark is worried but happy Chris has new friends.  
> Ollie has zero clue what the hells going on but he's trying.


	3. Discontinued until further notice

Read my profile for a brief statement.

**Author's Note:**

> *First two chapters are unedited and under construction* 
> 
>  
> 
> How'd it go? Liked the story? Kudos and comments enlighten the writer's mood! Feedback is more than appreciated. Disliked the story? Leave a kudos and feedback anyway. It's free. 
> 
> Come scream with me on Tumblr about these Waco's!(a new account): [Here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ofallthelittlescribblers)


End file.
